


December

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Natasha Romanov Joins SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its important to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December

The month December holds a significance for both of them.  
Its the month that Clint Joined the circus.  
Its the month that Natasha joined SHIELD.  
They confessed their feelings on Christmas eve  
Clint proposed in December too.   
They got married in the same month a year later.  
Their first child is born in December.  
A lot of good things have happened in this month.  
They both have started their new lives i this month.  
Its also the last month of the year.  
They always end the year on a high.  
Despite all the hardships they face all through the year.


End file.
